


The DiNozzo Job

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: The Tony and ... 'Verse [1]
Category: Leverage, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot needs a grifter to help with his new job. He’s got Hardison and Parker on board, but they won’t get very far without the grifter. Enter Tony DiNozzo Jr… grifter extraordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DiNozzo Job

**Author's Note:**

> So this is story #1 in a new verse I am starting to challenge myself, while I am working on two NCIS/Hawaii 5-0 crossovers that are eating my BRAIN!! Basically I wanted to try short stories with my current favorite character to write Tony DiNozzo and pair him with people that aren't Gibbs. These stories are not meant to be all fleshed out with all (or even in some cases any of) the lose ends tied up. Some are trials for longer stories I would like to try in the future. I am gonna post the list of pairings I have come up with on the series page if anyone is interested.
> 
> I suffer from a serious comma deficiency problem, have no beta. and I am very picky who I let play with my story so... sorry? I have poof read it, but it is what it is. OK I will shut up now and let you read before the notes are longer than the story.

Pairing #1: Tony & Eliot Spencer

Eliot sighs rubbing his face with his hands as he listened to Hardison and Parker wear down his very last nerve. He understood where they were coming from. When he’d first joined the group working with Sophie had felt… wrong. It felt like he was cheating on something important. So he understood their reluctance to bring in someone who WASN’T Sophie to do the grifter role for their new job. Unfortunately Sophie was absolutely out of the question. He loved Sophie and missed her in a way their weekly phone calls couldn’t completely fill. He even missed Nate to some extent but… Eliot shook his head. He had no urge to work with the man again. 

Eliot liked more or less running his own show. He knew that he could trust the people around him to remember he was human… trust them to be more worried about him than their case. When Nate was running things, he hadn’t always felt that way. Most of the time yes, but there were times when he felt Nate cared more about the client, than what shape he ended up in after the job was over. So, no, Sophie would not be called. They didn’t really need her anyway. Truth be told, he knew a much better grifter. You might say he came by his talent naturally.

~*ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~

Hardison didn’t know how he’d gotten stuck having to pick up the… Italian. Mentally he growled at the idea of someone stepping into Sophie’s shoes. He didn’t understand why Eliot was so insistent that they couldn’t bring in Soph and Nate. Sure Nate could be… difficult, and they’d been out of the loop for a bit. He supposed that Eliot sometimes got it worse than the rest of them, but that didn’t mean he needed to bring in some damn greasy Italian playboy who’d probably be all over Parker like white on rice. “You Alec?”

Hardison blinked and looked at the man who had stopped in front of him. Eliot had said his friend was about six two, former jock, rich boy, brown hair, and hazel eyes. There was no way the guy in front of him was that guy. Eyeing him up and down, it was hard to tell how tall he was because he was a little slouched, there was hair on his face and a disturbing waif of sweat and booze. His jeans had definitely seen better days, but even when they were brand new hadn’t been purchased at any high end clothing store, and the sneakers were even older. He looked a bit pudgy, but it was hard to tell with all the layers he had on his upper body, and the worn guitar case he was carrying definitely looked like it had seen a lot of road miles in its day. 

“Who’s askin?” Alec asked with more than a little attitude as he scanned the crowd behind this fool. If he missed The Italian while he was messin’ with this fool, Eliot would kick his ass. 

He heard the man in front of him chuckle softly. Alec let his attention wander studying a man coming down the escalator wearing what Alec guessed was Prada, but the guy didn’t seem tall enough. Eliot was seriously gonna kill him if he’d missed this…. “The Italian.”

There. Was. No. Way. Alec’s eyes flew back to the buffoon who was now looking at him with more than a little amusement in his eyes, and a grin on his face. When the guy reached out and closed his mouth, Alec could feel himself blushin’ as the guy laid the guitar case and a duffel bag in front of him. “Watch these huh?” He knew his mouth had fallen open again as he watched the guy wander off toward one of the belts that were unloading baggage. 

Somewhere in the back of his head, Alec realized that he must look a fool, and that he needed to get it together, or Eliot would still kick his ass. The problem was that he couldn’t for the life of him see the smooth Italian playboy, poor little rich kid in this unbathed, two weeks beard growth, hippy lookin’, never seen the inside of a gym bodied, didn’t appear as if he had two nickels to his name motherfucker. When the guy came back toward him carrying two military style duffle bags, Alec could see him shakin’ his head at him clearly still amused. To make matters worse, the guy didn’t even stop. He just walked right on by, and Alec found himself snatching up the guitar and other duffle and running to catch up with him.

~*ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~

Tony stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only the towel around his waist and grinned at the man sitting on his bed scowling, or at least trying to. “Ya just had to make it worse.” Tony snorted and deliberately dropped the towel turning to one of his bags, more than pleased at the harsh intake of air he heard behind him. It was nice to know he could still effect the hitter in all the right ways. Casually he turned pulling on his boxer briefs and snorted thinking about the computer geek. “Well yeah. Come on El, how could I resist? Man, you shoulda seen his face!” Tony laughed happily and then grinned when Eliot cracked a smile at him.

“Damn fool is sure that I’ve been had.” Eliot watched Tony smirk at him, and damned himself for being unable to restrain himself around the other man. If there was going to be a “one that got away” in Eliot’s life, it would be DiNozzo. “Like what you see, cowboy?” Eliot grumbled and glared at Tony, who seemed unfazed.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Tonio. We ain’t here for that.” Eliot knew that he was in trouble when the other man just cocked his head and studied him. 

“Why not? We’re both good multi-taskers. Look, I admit I was angry and hurt when you ended it the first time around, and I also admit I didn’t understand. I do now, and agree with your decision. I was still too much caught up in some tug of war being pissed at my father because he ruined my changes to get into the police academy AND NCIS so I could make something good of the DiNozzo name. At the same time though I still longed for his approval and craved hearing all the praise I wanted as a child. Obviously though I have gotten over that.” Tony smirked briefly before getting serious and continuing.

“I still hate the bastard, but I have learned I can use the power of the force for good not evil. You…. You were still caught up in all the crap you went through in the military, and livin’ too much inside your head. I get now that there wasn’t much I could do about it then. Hell, not much I can do about it now, except be supportive, and tell you that I love the fuck out of you Eliot Spencer.” Tony looked at Eliot pouring everything in his heart out through his gaze and sighed. “I think it’s time that we fought for this thing, El. I think it’s time we stop running scared from the past, and open our arms to embrace the future.”

Eliot stared at Tony unhappy with the conversation, even though he’d known even before he’d called The Italian that it was going to happen. “Jesus, Tonio, you grow a vagina since the last time I seen ya?” When Tony just lifted an eyebrow and stared at him steadily, Eliot cursed inside of his head. There was a time when that woulda set Tony off and gotten Eliot out of a conversation he didn’t wanna have. Mostly it was because he didn’t wanna argue with him. 

Eliot wanted nothing more than to just give in and stop fighting himself so goddamned much. It honestly hurt to be away from Tony, especially now that he’d gone straight, fightin’ for the good guys instead of the bad ones. Every damned time he finished a job he longed to call the other man just to hear the pride he knew would be in his voice, to hear him say, “Good job, babe.” 

He wanted to hear him playin’ the piano late at night when neither of them could sleep ‘cause the job was still too fresh in their heads. He wanted to hear Tony moan and gush about the latest creation Eliot’d made for him in the kitchen. He wanted quiet nights lying in bed just listening to his heartbeat while he slept. What he didn’t want was what he had now, and it made this conversation even harder. There was still too much of him that believed he’d be nothing but a threat to his love’s safety.

When Tony closed his eyes and sighed, Eliot almost caved. His former lover didn’t even try to hide the pain at being rejected once again. Soon though the mask was firmly back in place, and that smile Eliot truly detested was in place. Tony clapped his hands together, and said that it was time to get this show on the road before turning around to get dressed. All Eliot could think was that he’d never hated himself more than he did at that very moment.

~*ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~ ES & AD*~

Eliot ran though the hospital corridors dodging doctors, nurses, and various sick people trying to reach the room where his lover lay. That voice in the back of his head that always told him he wasn’t good enough tried to come out and tell him Tony wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for him. However, Eliot firmly shut the door with a growl and a curse, no longer interested in hearing should haves and maybes, and the reasons why he didn’t belong with the man he loved. If this fucked up job had taught him nothing, it was that if he didn’t love Tony with everything he had, nobody the fuck else would.

Not for the first time he damned Senior, cursing him as the spawn of Satan, and moving him firmly up to the top of his hit list. Hardison was already working hard on gathering all of the information on the older man that he could. Eliot was trying to find Parker whom he had sent to the hospital with Tony. They’d had to call an ambulance. Tony wouldn’t have survived if they hadn’t. Eliot just hoped it didn’t end them all in jail. He’d put in a call to his old friend the general, and just prayed to God that not only would that offer still be good, but that he could help with this mess… and that he’d except that Anthony Dante DiNozzo, Sr was their very first and most important target. That man was going to pay for what he’d done to his own son, even if Eliot had to do it all himself. 

“Eliot!” Hearing Parker’s voice, Eliot searched the hallway, and dodged a nurse pushing a bed at the last minute before stopping at his side. “Tony….”

“Relax, he’s ok,” Parker assured before frowning. “But there’s some old guy in with him. They kicked me out!” Eliot panicked imagining all kinds of possible reasons for who this guy was, and why he was in Tony’s room… most of them resulting in the four of them ending up in prison. Growling Eliot pushed his way into the room, after having Parker show him which one it was.

“I said,” an older grey haired guy growled, and Eliot was immediately on the offensive, but paused blinking when Tony just laid a hand on the guy’s arm. 

“Gibbs, its ok. This is Eliot. He’s the one I told you about. Eliot, come in and meet Gibbs. Remember that call I had to make? The one that I said we needed just in case? Meet Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He works for NCIS. He’s here to help and cover our asses. He’s already talked to your General friend, and he’s got an idea, babe. Come in. Bring Parker and come in and listen. It’s time El. It’s time we finished this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I found this pairing really easy to write, and the idea of writing grifter!Tony REALLY intrigues me in a longer story or stories... maybe fleshing out this one into something longer. No promises though. That's kind of the point of this verse is so I can write short things with no pressure on HAVING to do something more. If I do though there are two in progress and one sequel not started story in front of it.


End file.
